628
Angelique summons Diabolos in the underworld and informs him that Nicholas has failed him. Synopsis Teaser : A storm rages over Collinwood as the terrifying events of this night occur. But there are earthly confrontations beyond the sight of the stormy sky that have yet to take place. Now in a secret place a young woman begins a strange forbidden ritual. A ritual which will will lead her to the strangest and most terrifying journey of all. Angelique begins an incantation to "The Master" and finds herself transported to the Underworld where she is granted an audience with Diablos. Act I Angelique pleads that Nicholas has treated her unfairly and gone overboard with his demands. Diablos reminds her of the circumstances which Nicholas was sent (519-526) and that she was being justly punished for being a screwup. She then tells Diablos that Nicholas has failed him because he was too distracted by his love for Maggie Evans. Diablos seems surprised by this. Angelique asks for the power to try and outwit Nicholas, and asks that if she succeeds that she be freed of the vampire curse. Diablos says he would be amused by her attempt and may consider it. Act II Nicholas returns from his date with Maggie to his house by the sea where he is greeted by Adam in a bad mood. Adam says he is mad because Eve has gone and he doesn't know where. Nicholas promises to talk to Eve and ask her not to leave so often. There is a knock on the door and Nicholas sends Adam away. The visitor is Julia who refuses to take the hint she is not wanted. Julia says she wants to see Adam, and Nicholas lies and tells her he is not there. She tells him she doubts this is true since Adam has just murdered Eve. Adam eavesdrops as she tells him that Adam has just murdered Eve. Act III Julia tells Nicholas about the discovery of Eve's corpse and that it must have been Adam. Adam then appears lying (badly) that he had nothing to do with it, but his tone and too many details give him away. Julia asks to be left alone with Adam and Nicholas reluctantly agrees. Once they are alone Julia tells Adam she is glad Eve is dead, but she is concerned about the consequences for Jeff Clark, Barnabas and him. Adam says he can believe she is concerned for the other two, but does not believe she is concerned for him. Julia states this must be because of some maternal instinct since she created Adam. She reminds him of Professor Stokes teachings of right and wrong, which greatly upset Adam. He denies it again and orders her to leave. Privately he resolves to never trust anyone ever again. Act IV Nicholas and Adam fight, but Adam refuses to admit he killed Eve, and asks Nicholas what he plans on doing about it anyway? Nicholas contemplates this when he hears a knock on the door and orders Adam to leave. To Nicholas' delight, it is Maggie, but she seems disoriented and does not know why she is there. He says he hopes it is to see him, but she becomes disoriented and unable to breathe. She passes out and all the lights go dark and Diablos begins to speak through her telling Nicholas he must prepare for judgment! Nicholas looks appropriately worried. Memorable quotes : Diablos: (to Nicholas): Prepare for Judgment! ---- : Adam: (About Julia): She almost made me like her. I can't like anyone ever again. ---- : Julia: (about Eve) She was an evil, vicious woman. ---- : Adam: I have no friends. : Julia: Yes, you do. Carolyn is your friend. Professor Stokes is your friend. ---- : Adam: I don't care if Eve's dead. ---- : Julia: It's about Eve. : Nicholas: What about her? : Julia: She's dead. ---- : Adam: You don't care about me. : Julia: Curiously enough I do care. Dramatis personae * ← Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins → * ← Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair → * ← Robert Rodan as Adam → * ← Duane Morris → as Diabolos → Background information and notes Production * First of two appearances of Diabolos, previously always referred to as "The Master". He wears a completely black outfit which obscures his face. It is never called Diablos in this episode, only in the end credits. * The Dark Shadows Almanac: Millennium Edition contains a summary of the preliminary script for this episode. The original scheduled writer was Gordon Russell: ** Cast: Eve, Angelique, Jeff, Adam ** Sets: Jeff's Room, Angelique's Crypt, Blair House ** Voiceover: The truth about a young man's past hangs like a shroud over the great house at Collinwood. What had promised to be a bright and happy future for two young people is now nothing. The strange woman in this latest tragedy believes she will now finish what she has started. What she does not know is that her own destruction is being planned by someone else. *** Angelique observes Adam and Eve. (Omitted.) *** Adam attempts to prevent Eve leaving Blair House, who pretends to show affection towards him in order to get her own way. (A similar scene appears in 624.) *** Eve visits Jeff, who, angered by her presence, attempts to murder her for ruining his relationship with Victoria, but is unable to do so. (Omitted.) *** Angelique takes Adam to Jeff and Eve, who observe the pair: Jeff preparing to leave Collinsport, and Eve pleading to go with him. (Omitted.) Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: If I succeed tonight (reprised from previous episode); Adam: She almost made me like her. * TIMELINE: It was several hours ago when Jeff found Eve dead. Nicholas is to appear before Diabolos tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the opening synopsis, Julia calls Angelique a "young" lady, when by this time she's at least 200 years old. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 628 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 628 - Horrible Bosses The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 628 Gallery ( }}) 628d.jpg|Angelique in the Underworld 628r.jpg|Julia appeals to Adam 628z.jpg|Unholy Possession 0628